Abraham Simpson
Abraham "Abe" Simpson - é um personagem da série Os Simpsons. É um octogenário, pai de Homer J. Simpson, mais conhecido como vovô Simpson, e mora no Castelo dos Aposentados de Springfield junto com seus amigos. Ex-veterano da Primeira e da Segunda Guerras Mundiais, fazia parte do grupo Os Peixes do Inferno, junto com o Sr. Burns. O Vovô Simpson ganhou um concurso na televisão e, com esse dinheiro, Homer comprou a casa onde a família Simpson mora . No asilo, Abe tem muita sorte de encontrar sucesso rápido como escritor de uma série animada de Comichão & Coçadinha. A sua carreira de escritor acabou quando ele ofendeuthumb publicamente toda a indústria de desenhos animados em um espetáculo de entrega de prêmios, desde então vovô Abe não ganhou mais nenhum prêmio(Episódio A barreira da 4ª temporada). O restante da família pelo geral não se importa muito e evita ele, sendo que ele foi pro Asilo por decisão de Homer na década de 1980. Isto chega a certos extremos, como quando ele perdeu os dois rins só porque Homer não deixou ele descer do carro para ir ao banheiro durante uma viagem familiar. "Abe" é uma amostra crítica do desprezo que a sociedade geralmente tem com as pessoas idosas, sendo isto particularmente visível na relação entre o Homer e ele. Marge e Lisa são as unicas da familia que demonstram mais afeto por ele .! You got to push it-this essentail info that is! You got to push it-this essentail info that is ! . thumb|Abe Na Guerra thumb thumb|Vovô no Brasil thumb thumb thumb Curiosidades *Em 2002 , ele apoiou Bart Simpson, seu neto, na formação do polémico grupo «Anti-Skinner» . *No episódio Abe de Um Bilhão de Dólares ele passa a ser odiado por toda a cidade e decide se suicidar, após a tentativa falhar ele decide viver a vida intensamente e se torna toureiro o que deixa Lisa muito desapontada com ele, depois ele desiste da profissão para reconquistar o carinho da neta . *Homer só conseguiu sua casa graças a Abe, quando ele vendeu a casa que tinha (que ganhou em um jogo roubado) para dar o dinheiro para Homer comprar a casa. Abe acreditou na promessa de Homer de deixa-lo morar com ele, mas, pouco tempo depois, Homer colocou Abe no asilo. *O Vovô Simpson ganhou um concurso na televisão e, com esse dinheiro, Homer comprou a casa onde a família Simpson mora. *Ele tem a artimanha de tirar a cueca sem tirar a calça . *Quando era criança, emigrou da Irlanda e morou na Estátua da Liberdade até que sua familia teve de se mudar quando enxeiram a estatua de lixo . *O Vovô Simpson tem um 5 irmãos: Cyrus Simpson que, segundo ele, desapareceu no fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas num episódio ele aparece morando no Taiti com muitas namoradas, Tyrone Simpson que vive Ohio e deseja a toda a hora morrer, Chet Simpson que dirije uma companhia de camarão falida,Bill Simpson que nunca apareceu mas sabe-se que vive na Russia e é comunista, e Tio Hubert que já morreu. *Vovô Simpson ja fingiu que não era o pai de Homer,para deixar seu filho feliz. *Ele ja fez Bart beijar uma garota. *Quando Homer fica desidratado se parece com ele . Vida Amorosa Namorou a idosa mãe da Marge,num episódio que foi feita paródia da cena final do filme "The Graduate", de 1967. Em outro episódio, casou e se divorciou de Selma Bouvier, uma das cunhadas gêmeas de Homer e conhecida pelos seus inúmeros ex-maridos. Em outro episódio, namorou com Beatrice Simmons. Sua vida amorosa é conturbarda, sendo abandonado pela mãe de Homer, que se tornou uma perseguida política. Também teve outro filho, além de Homer, que não era de seu conhecimento . Galeria 185px-Abe_Simpson_Army.jpg|abe na guerra 1ytfyrurf.jpg 3gf.jpg 4nkh.jpg 5fcgh.jpg Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Lista:Família Simpson Categoria:Personagens dublados por Dan Castellaneta Categoria:personagens de soldados Categoria:Personagens fracassados Categoria:velhos Categoria:Homens de springfield Categoria:Velhos Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Lista:Família Simpson Categoria:Personagens dublados por Dan Castellaneta Categoria:personagens de soldados Categoria:Personagens fracassados Categoria:velhos Categoria:Homens de springfield Categoria:Velhos Categoria:Personagens Famosos Categoria:Veterano Categoria:Personagens Principais